Minecraft: Ultimate
by snaps10
Summary: Snaps, the average 12 year old Finds this sword that enhances all his abilities and gives him a quest that causes him to meet new friends. I wish that sword could enhance my summary writing abilities though. Story has the yogscast, Gamechap and Bertie, Toby Turner, Skydoesminecraft, the sky army , a few personal friends, and a random moron named Dragon.
1. Emerald sword

Man, what a mess i'm in, this is not what I wanted AT ALL! Things were perfect untill I messed things up. Hi, Im Snaps im in this world that used to be lush and green, and full of little piggies, cows, and sheep but that all changed aftermy great grandfather went completly mad and chopped down all the trees. Oh, wait you thought I messed up the world? NO! I didnt mess that up! But seriosly i'll tell you my story. Its a long story but we'll eventualy catch up.

You see it all started when I found this sword in the middle of nowhere, like in a chest on top of a mountain. But I thought i was seeing things when I first opened it and thats when i decided to let the story to narrate itself.

Snaps couldn't believe his eyes. In the chest there was a EMERALD SWORD! Yeah thats right an EMERALD sword. He slowly reached forward and took it out as he touched it he felt like he could run a mile, non-stop. He could not help feeling the rush that tells he needs to get down from the mountain, run home, and store this impossible sword into a chest deep underground. Exept one thing he needs this sword. After finding it he felt like he knew where every thing is. He could use this sword to survive. He decided to keep the sword and head to the small village he lived in to conult the Oracle find out what this means.

When he got there he sat in the chair and showed his new sword to to a 6 foot tall large nosed robe-wearing villager. She looked at the sharp miracle and snapped her stare away from te sword and looked into crystal block."You must go on a quest. Find out what it means in the future I see friends accompanying you on the way."

Snaps left the hut mezmerized. He couldn't believe he had to go on a so called "quest" to figure out what this hunk of emerald

ment. But before he walked away somthing went flying out of the Oracles hut. He heared a yell "I almost forgot to give you the

map!' Snaps looked down and saw the map rolled up and tied up in a red ribbon (classic). He picked it upand ran to his house to pack

When he got home he grabbed his bed along with his dyed blue leather hat, and went outside to look at his reflection in the lake. When he got there and looked he saw a 12 year old kid with grey glasses and blue eyes looking back at him he was wearing a blue shirt, black blue shirt had the word LOL on it. He had brown hair with a blue hat on his head as well. He drew the bright green sword out and looked at the plains,as usual, no trees.

He opened the map and the first thing it said was to head northeast._"hm...seems easy enough" _he thought to himself.

So he walked away from his home with nothing but his blue hat, a bed,and a sword that brought him this entire quest.


	2. Snaps gets 2 new friends

**Hey readers sorry about the last chapters...errors but hey you try makeing a fanfic with a crappy typeing program. So where we left off Snaps met the oracle was told to go on a quest. Snaps got a map and went off to find out what his new weapon ment. Lets see how hes doing now.**

Snaps did just as the map told and went northeast. Then he noticed The sun was setting. "Dang it!"

he said to himself "now I have to fight off the mobs if I dont find shelter. Reluctently he found a very sealed off cave to sleep in. He paced two blocks to block off the entrace but left one small hole in the wall so he could breath, placed a torch on the wall, and last but not least placed his bed on the floor and went to sleep. ( jeez im using the word and alot arn't I?)

Luckily there were no mobs nearbye so he drifted off to sleep. He "woke up" in a smaller room than the one he slept in, at the other end of the hallway was a big swivel chair that was turned away from him. It started turning toward him but before he could even see the chair-sitters head he woke up

for real this time.

He packed up his stuff and went outside... only to be greated bye a zombie He wasnt holding his sword so he didnt get that feeling that told him where everything was, thus the zombie caught him off guard. "OH MY GOSH DIE AGAIN FOUL GREEN BEAST" he screamed at the zombie as he drew his sword and hit it. It died on contact. "woah this sword is epic" Snaps said, even though it was "epic" just for existing.

So he continued heading a few hours of walking, he saw a giant building that had the words

o ey ews ffa cakes _"hmmm looks like a storage house for cakes but what does oeyews ffa cakes mean?"_

So Snaps went inside but when he went inside and when he did he couldn't believe his eyes it was full of cakes

not just cakes though there were also was jaffa cakes _"I guess thats what ffa is, its jaffa, but whats oeyews?_

He decided to pack some cakes but before he could take one he heared a strange voice yell out "HEY you can't just take those! You gotta pay for EM" the voice was definetly british but it was weird so Snaps yelled out "show yourself!".But the british person said back "turn around then" Snaps drew his sword and his senses did say someone was behind him so he trusted his sword and turned around. When he did he couldn't help but burst out laughing. What he saw was a 3 foot tall man

with an orangeish red beard. Instead of a shirt he wore a strap that went over his shoulder and connected the back of his pants to the front. "What? Whats so bally funny?" the little man asked. Snaps held in his laughter so he could reply "sorry its just that your so short." Then at the thought of it he burst out laughing again. "Well im short because Im a dwarf" the little man yelled angrilly. Then he pulled out a walkie talkie "BlueXephos can you come down he we have an intruder" Snaps didn't care who BlueXephos was because he thought he was just another dwarf but boy was he wrong. Suddenly another guy much older than Snaps was burst into the room he was wearing a red Star-treck style shirt burst into the room, he had a beard but it wasn't near as long as the dwarfs he had brown hair and light blue eyes he was wearing black pants. Snaps who already had his sword out was ready for battle but the man named BlueXephos was alot older than him and most likely smarter so he put his sword away and said "I ment no harm I just needed food" Then BlueXephos asked the Dwarf "Is this true Honeydew?" then Snaps thought to himself _I guess thats what oeyews is, jeez that sign lost alot of letters._ Then Honeydew replied "yeah but he _was _stealing AND he laughed at me for being so short!"

After a few hours of sorting this all out Snaps finnaly showed them his emerald sword "woah" they both gasped. "yeah i know my exact reaction from when I found it. Yep Im supposed to go on a so called 'quest' to figure out what it means." Then Honeydew got up "Well then Xephos pack the jaffas we got a quest to go on." the dwarven man said. "wait your coming with me?" Snaps asked "of cource we are" BlueXephos replyed we can't just let a 12 year old go out on his own." Snaps smiled as he heard this and began to help pack the cakes, even more exited for his adventure with 2 new friends only wonering what could possibly come next.


	3. hothothothot

**WOOOO chapter 3! You most likely read the last 2 chapters so im not gonna go over it again, Oh btw disclaimers (for fudges sake the sites called FAN-fiction for a reason) i dont own minecraft or honeydew and bluexephos (well duh i dont own people) but blah blah blah read chapter 3**

So Snaps, now accompanied with a dwarf and space man (STRANGE, ISN'T IT?), a life-time supply of jaffa cakes, and a skip in his step, checked out his map "well guys, I guess we have to go through the forest!" Snaps yelled, mostly because his two new friends were admiring a baby pig, as rare as it was to find a pig Snaps didn't care, he needed to get to where this map told him, he also found it stange that a 12 year old was bossing 2 adults around but then again they had no idea where to go, they just wanted to help him."But I _love _the piggy" Honeydew complained " well do you have a carrot on a stick with you at the moment?" Snaps asked sarcasticly "well I do have a fishing rod" Honeydew replied "do you perhaps have any carrots?" Snaps highly doubted that he had a carrot but when he checked he did in fact have one "_that zombie I killed earlier mustve dropped it"_

"heres one" he passed it to honeydew, Imediatly the dwarf put the carrot on the fishing rod and showed it to the pig,in which imediatly followed them into the jungle of dead trees.

Author note: sorry i forgot that this was a land without trees so I had to put in Jungle of dead trees so i didnt have to do a load of editing Im lazy and i didnt look over it when i finished, sorry.

After a few hours of wandering it began to get dark. "BlueXephos can you collect some wood for a shelter?" "yeah sure" the Star-Treker replied. When the sun finnaly went down the shelter was complete. Snaps was going to sleep on the ground tonite because the shelter was realy small the group stayed up taking turns gaurding untill honeydew woke up snaps and bluexephos because he heard someone outside so all 3 of them got ready for the fight Snaps' sword-senses definatly told him theres a guy out there so they left their small hut ready for a fight.

After a minute of wandering in the darkness they heard a door shut and someone say "now just gotta put the iron in the ov_en_ aaaaand done!" Then they heard the same voice yell "hot hot hot hot hothothothot" clearly he didnt wait for the iron to cool down. Then he snaps felt something yank on the back of his shirt and he collapsed, luckily it was just honeydews way of saying "get down we see his house" So then they looked they looked at the house that was very stragely built, it was made of cobblestone, but the strange thing was that it was hanging over a small pond, it was held up by four posts that went in the pond, it had steps that lead to a door. Snaps looked at the door just in time to see someone run out of the door and dip his hands into the pond. The guy who ran out was wearing a green shirt with a big to T in the middle, he had messy brown hair and very light skin."aaahhhhhhh" he sighed as he diped his hands into the pond. "jeez that guys realy clumsy I bet" BlueXephos teased, a little too loud because the man turned "whos there? I got a... uh?" He reached in his pocket and pulled out an iron sword." (minecraft physics for you on a silver platter) and then Mr T shirt ( you see what I did there?) pointed it at the group of bushes the three were hiding behind. Honeydew nudged Snaps indicating to draw his sword and jump away from the bush. As Snaps did so the other two pulled out weapons of their own, Honeydew had a small stone axe and BlueXephos pulled out a bow with a flame enchantment on it. All three ran out from behind the bushes and surrounded the guy with the iron sword " AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG peaceful peaceful!" he screamed and then looked at them like he was waiting for something."ummm what exactly are you waiting for?" Snaps asked "um, for you to disapear" Messy hair man replied with an embarrased look on his face "so, uh

who are you guys?"

After a looooooooong time of explaining everyting, from Snaps' Emerald Sword to Honeydew's shortness (you mad Honeydew?) not to mention Toby (the new guy) wouldn't stop asking questions. "So you guys need a place to sleep? Toby asked "Yes we do actualy" Xephos replied "ILL GO GET THE PIG" Honeydew yelled and then he ran outside towards the hut. 5 minutes later they heard him yell over the sound of a loud moaning "OH CRAP HE LOOKED AT AN ENDERMAN" Xephos shouted and all of them ran outside, they saw Honeydew with a pig cowering behind him and infront of Honeydew was an enderman but this one was HUGE, Snaps drew his sword and for the first time got into a real fight with it (cue epic fighting music) He felt a huge energy surge as he held it and then he jumped forward the enderman looked at him just in time to see Snaps flying toward him he imediatly teleported behind Snaps and attempted to attack, only to be avoided swiftly by Snaps, who then lunged forward and almost hit the teleporting beast and then he felt the enderman pick him up. _"CRAP" _Snaps thought to himself." _of cource he teleports and picks me up from behind"_. Then he got that weird feeling you get when you fall a certain distance as he got tossed into a tree. "Snaps!" everyone yelled, well exept for snaps considering the fact that he had a concussion thats gonna keep his ears ringing for a while. Xephos grabbed his bow and attemped to fire at the enderman but the enderman just teleported over and over and over and over and over and over until Toby just jumped in with his Iron sword lifted in the air Then suddenly _VOOMP_. Toby turned around and... The enderman teleported into the sword, like the sword was lodged in in the endermans face tobys Expression was at first of horror, then it switched to pride " Um, I ment to do that."

**Hey readers, Im sorry in the last chapter I called Xephos BlueXephos but lesson learned The Blue in BlueXephos is only Included in the channel name but on another note Toby is going to be a permanent Charecter from now on, but that wont be the end of new charecters im working on the plot and i already got most of it planned, Im just Lazy In the Review section,why dont you suggest people I could put in it the rules are they need to be popular ( you dont say?) I Have to know what their like and they have to have played minecraft at least once. ( Smosh fans if they finnaly play it i might consider inserting them in the series) Also because im just mean im going to put my friends in it (dont ask to be inserted into it) and finnaly a message to the noobs dont go looking around minecraft for emerald swords XD thanks for reading.**


	4. The hooded men

**Hey guys just saying more disclaimers! :D i dont own tobuscus, ok disclaimers are done CHAPTER 4 I CHOOSE YOU!**

After the Enderman comotion it took honeydew and our to calm down the baby pig but when the pig stoped squealing Snaps finnaly got some sleep, only to have another weird dream.

He was in the smae room as last time exept it was like the dream paused because the swivel chair was in the same position as it was when Snaps woke up last time, then it began turnig toward him again, this time he saw the chair turners body, it was a man with tan skin a aqua blue shirt and jeans, when Snaps attempted to look at the mans face he woke up.

Snaps was realy tired so he didnt bother with the dream, Toby had agreed to go on the quest with them because the group needed a little entertainment, and he was as he said, booorrrrrred, so they left the forrest of dead trees and kept moving forward, back into the barren waste land. Around noon Honeydew asked if they could stop for lunch, Snaps felt it would be a good idea to stop for a little bit, so he didnt refuse. Honeydew unpacked about 20 jaffa cakes (from his back pocket of cource) along with some steak and Snaps's favorite of all, milk. It was a brief lunch, especialy because they saw a villager in the distance, on top of a hill. Everyone was obviosly thinking that there was civization nearbye so they packed up and went to consult the villager.

Lets just say, things didnt work out as planned. The secound the villager saw them he ran away screaming "INTRUDERS INTRUDERS INTRUDERS". The group ran up the hill and saw a huge village, like, about 105 yards or something like that, it had the castle at the edge of the town with a flag that had a dragon on it and Snaps didnt like it one bit considering there was a beast called the enderdragon that was known for leading the endermen. The village was completely empty, well exept for the one guy that set off a warning of some sort, who just disapeared behind a door.

Snaps and the gang entered the silent town, even toby was silent for this, as they passed through the town Snaps looked at one villager through the window, the villager on the inside drew an invisible line along his own neck, indicating death is coming, so as if it was a reflex Snaps drew his sword Toby Pulled out two war axes ( double murder axes for the win!) Honeydew got out a minature stone axe, and Xephos ( Note to a friend of mine zex fos is how you would pronounce it ) pulled out his flame bow. As they passed the tower Snaps senced it, he looked up and sure enough BOOM a large group of hooded men jumped off and one nearly killed Snaps, but then again Snaps dodged it. The hooded men surrounded the 4, fists raised, there were about 6 of them who then pulled out weapons of their own. 2 of them had stone swords 3 of them had iron but the last one, the shortest of them all had nothing at all at first, but then he fliped his hands back and under his wrist were two blades, hidden blades. Snaps decided to take on the shortest one because he was the one who had nearly killed him, not to mention they seemed equal hights. The battle hadn't started yet, it was a long silence of people deciding who they were gonna kill, or at least disable physicly.

Snaps knew the battle wouldnt start untill someone makes the slightest movement, so he tauntingly taped his sword on the stone road, nothing no reaction or anything only one thing to do Snaps lunged. As Snaps expected he started yet another battle that could possibly kill him. BOOM (again), as Snaps planned, the short one tryed to attack him. He could hear the battle rageing on behind him, Tobys battle yell swords clattering with axes Honeydew kicking one of the hooded men in th shin, and of cource his emerald sword meeting hidden blades. Sword senses saved Snaps' life more than once, one time the sword told him a hooded man was about to stab him from behind so Snaps kicked the short hooded man away just to give Snaps some time to turn around and trip the secound one with the tip of his sword, and then turn around again to continue his duel with the first one, and as Snaps was triping the secound one he caught a glimps of the battle, Xephos had managed to climb on top of a house and started firing arrows like mad at the hooded men distracting 2 of them , Honeydew was on top of one of the enemies shoulders and slaping the mans face, which reminded Snaps of a 3 year old who wanted something, and Toby was having a duel with a man who was having a hard time, considering the fact that Toby had two weapons against one. But Snaps had his own problems, As Snaps turned to face his opponet, he almost got jumped. Snaps blocked, deflected and kicked as hard as he could which was HARD because he was a hard kicker as it is, then doubled by his swords power. The hooded man clutched where he had been kicked and then regained his breath, and when he did he turned and ran around a house, Snaps followed, just as he rounded the corner he saw the man climb a ladder, Snaps followed him to the roof of the building. This time the man had pulled his blades from his sleeves, so now they were daggers "ok then" Snaps chuckled, sweat dripping down his face "time for round 2"

This time it was much harder fighting the man because now the man had much more mobility with his weapons, but with Sword sences, and quick strikeing and a load of self confidence Snaps believed he could do this. Snaps dived forward and tackled The man, ( I bet you thought he was gonna use a cleverer attack huh?) The man was caught off gaurd by this so he didnt know what to do, so when Snaps barrelled into the man the daggers went flying off the building.

Snaps thought it was over but he was wrong the hooded man shoved Snaps away and pulled out a tomahawk ( tomahawk chop is my death blow ) but as The man pulled out his tomahawk he flipped back his hood, exept one thing, the man was a boy, about Snaps' age, he had brown curly hair and big round glasses that magnified his eyes, he didnt look to happy with Snaps either. " Time for round three" the boy said tauntingly. Snaps raised his sword and jumped forward, but the boy dodged like lightning and hit Snaps in the back with the handle of the tomahawk, Snaps felt like collapsing from the pain but he kept going, he turned around just to get sliced on the cheek by a tomahawk, this time Snaps was enraged so he parried the next strike and just punched the other boy in the face as hard as he could, knocking him back a few feet, next to the ledge of the house's roof, the boy was now enraged and he threw the tomahawk at Snaps, who dodged it but the blade of it knocked the sword out of Snaps' hand, sending both the weapons off the house, Snaps' power with it. "oh cra-" POW Snaps couldnt finish his sentance because the boys fist was now in his face. "NOW WHOs GONNA WIN" the boy yelled. The boy held Snaps to the ground with his foot but then Snaps grabbed the other foot and pulled, makeing him fall over long enough for Snaps to jump off the building grab his sword and check on his friends.

Snaps didnt like what he saw, one of the hooded men was holding tobys axes and had toby on the ground deffencless, another was holding Honeydew up to a wall by the shoulder strap and two other hooded men had Xephos imoblized, one hooded man was on the ground knocked out. Snaps was mad, he was so mad that he just couldnt controll himself. He ran right up to the man that had Toby pinned and punched him in the face and then he sliced at the mans arm, but before he could see the mans to Snaps' sudden attack, Snaps turned around to jump the one that held Honeydew captive, Snaps sliced at the Mans feet, then he sprinted forward toward the men that had xephos in their clutches, He elbowed the first one in the gut and uppercuted him as he bended down, on the seound one he hit on the forhead with the hilt of his blade. And when Xephos thanked him, Snaps passed out.

So, what happend after Snaps passed out is this, the group surrounded the boy and overpowered him, they forced the boy to open the castle gates for them and they put Snaps on a infirmery bed along with all of the so called "Dragon clan" warriors, luckily for Snaps, they were put in a seperate room. It turned out that the Dragon clan thought Snaps and the others were trying to destroy the village, so the Dragon clan apoligized sincerely and decided as a "gift" they would send the boy, whos name Is CANNOT FIND  
&%(866567  
404

But he preferred to be called dragon. As the days went by and Snaps regained his strength he went on a stroll through the castle. Then at one time he decided to walk through the castle prison. When suddenly he heard a yell come from one cell, he ran towards it and looked inside. Inside the cell were two men, one with a brown tweed jacket a large brown mustach and brown trousers and the other had a tan jacket with a red tie, and dark brown trousers, he had a large brown mustach and both of them had a sort of cap on and a monicle as well, on the jail door there was a sign that said "jailed for blowing up fellow village."

**HEYA guys so just so you know THE HOODED MEN HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ASSASINS CREED also Dragon is going to be joining them on the quest aannd look who managed to sneek into the end. GAMECHAP AND BERTIE :D this is the largest CHAPter so far so i hope you like it.**


	5. CHAP-ter 5

**YAYAYAYAYA no disclaimers for last chapter :D NONE AT ALL so enjoy CHAPter 5 **

The clearly british men were in a small cell. The one with the tan jacket was running around the room, the other man was nagging while chaseing the tanshirted man, Snaps managed to pick up "YOU BALLY GRIEFING BAFOON" or "YOU GRIEFING CAD" but other than that Snaps had a hard time hearing what they were saying because they were talking at record breaking speed.

Then Snaps yelled "WHY DA HECK ARE JOO TALKING SO FAST" just so he could tease the two poor men. The one whos was chaseing the other one around the room stoped and looked at Snaps. "We are bally locked up because of this fool" The brown-stached man replied, still talking fast and as he said this he pointed toward the other man, who nervously smiled and waved. "but we I talk fast when something is bothering me, and this cell bothers me."

"well i can see that"

"well do you think you can help us out" the man who was being chased asked hopefully. Snaps thought about it, the two men seemed innocent enough but he couldnt just let them out, he needed to get to know them, just in case. He already knew the charges (blowing up a village) but who knows these two may have been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Over the next week, Snaps would visit these 2 men ocasionaly to learn more about them, as it turns out the one with the brown mustach is named Gamechap, and the one with the gray mustache is named Bertie. And Gamechap claims that Bertie blew up the village, and Bertie denies it all, they seemed innocent enough so Snaps finnaly came to their cell one night and knocked on the cell door. They both woke up and looked at Snaps, "whaat is going on" Bertie mumbled lazily, Snaps couldnt find the key to the cell so he just brought his sword and sliced the bars off, Gamechap clapped silently "good show old chap, now lets go get our confiscated tools." Gamechap pointed toward a door in the center of the hallway, Snaps ran toward it and turned the handle, locked. Snaps swiped his sword at the hinges and the door fell infront of them. The inside of the room was huge, but it was completely filled with TNT but in the center of the room was a full set of golden armor and a golden sword and next to the armor in an item frame was a glistening melon. Gamechap and Bertie ran into the room with big grins on their faces. Bertie ran and collected all the tnt ( INTO THE BACK POCKET I SAY) after that he ran to the melon and ripped it out of the frame meanwhile Gamechap went right for the armor and the golden sword. When they were done collecting their stuff Gamechap thanked Snaps " you guys better get out of here before you get caught." Snaps replied but as if he jinxed it a group of hooded men ( NOT FRICKEN ASSASINS JEEZ) blocked the doorway, "why the heck did I put my sword away" Snaps critizised himself as he drew his sword, he couldve told the two to hide, but now complaining wouldnt help him now. Snaps leaped forward and punched the a guy in the face, then he elbowed another in the gut that was about to attack him but Snaps getting out manned, then he heard Gamechap yell "GET OUT OF THE BALLY WAY MAN." Snaps jumped out of the fight and looked at The two prisoners, next to them there was a giant machine that wasnt there before, on the side of the machine was a pressure plate in which Bertie jumped on, instantly a block of tnt went flying out of the machine and blasted the hooded men into the hallway the cells were in BOOOOOOM the blast shook the room, luckily bertie picked up all the tnt that was in the room earlier, if he hadnt the whole base wouldve been blown sky-high but the blast was still fatal, it hit a very vital wall. "FOLLOW ME GUYS" Snaps yelled at the chaps before he sprinted down the hallway past the knocked out men. He ran through the guest hallways and just as he expected everyone else was there and awake Toby, Xephos, and Honeydew, now all he needed was to find Dragon and explain why the 2 prisoners were out, after the explanation he would get out of there before more reinforcements could come, the building was crumbiling so he had to hurry "guys you lead these 2 to the hill that we first climbed on when we saw this place!" Snaps commanded, Xephos lead them down the hallway without question, and Snaps ran down the hallway, and just as he turned the corner he ran into Dragon "WHAT THE FRACKETY FRACK IS GOING ON" Dragon yelled "Long story, but we gotta go this place is going down" so they both ran out the building, chunks of the ceiling falling infront of them, Dragon followed Snaps up to the point where they were supposed to meet and right as they looked toward the castle it collapsed with a group knocked out hooded men still inside.

Dragon wasnt happy when he heard there was still men inside, Gamechap wasnt happy when he watched yet another building blow up at the hands of bertie Toby and Honeydew wern't happy when they realized they only got 3 hours of sleep but Snaps was just glad everyone packed what they wanted and what they needed before they left their rooms,(would you pack your stuff if you heard an explosion nearbye) but then again they needed shelter, luckily they found a cave, Honeydew lit a torch and placed it on a wall and while Snaps and Xephos went outside to find materials soft enough to sleep on, when they finnaly found enough grass, moss and other things. When they got inside they saw Bertie and Dragon fighting, but it wasnt an all out fight they were slapping eachother as if they had noodles for arms. Snaps drew his sword and hit the ground with the tip of his blade hoping the sound would be loud enough to distract them, and to everyones surprise the ground shook and in the direction the sword was pointed ground went into a wave of blocks, toward Bertie and Dragon. The ground rose beneath their feet and sent both of them flying in opposite derections into the walls of the cave. "jeez guys I know he launched the Tnt that destroyed the castle but it dosnt mean that you have to kill eachother!" Thats when Snaps started looking around thd room, Toby was chiling in his moss/grass bed and watching the fight, Honeydew was talking to Xephos, but he was wispering so he couldnt tell what he was saying, and Gamechap was fencing thin air with his Golden sword, but he was saying to himself, "I shall smite you with my golden sword of justice I say!" so then Snaps called out " guys today has been very aventful so we should get some sleep!" so as they were told they went to their beds to rest, Snaps did the same and then of cource has a dream.

Same room as last time, he didnt dare look at the man in the chairs face, he didnt want to wake up yet."Bring in my general" the mans voice yelled, but Snaps didnt know who the Man was yelling at so he turned around and his heart skipped a beat, the most terrifieing creature that the land of minecraftia has ever unleashed, a creeper, it was a tall green creature that walked on all fours and as everyone knows if you encounter one the last thing you will ever hear is the terrifing _hissssssssssssssssss _and BOOM you will never know what hit you. The creeper ran out the door at the mans command and didnt come back in for a horrifing moment of silence alone in a room with a strange man that would wake you up if you look him directly in the face, but then another man ran into the room, luckily when Snaps looked directly into his face he didnt wake up. The man had large red eyes, and he was frowning at the man, he was wearing a black suit and pair of jeans. Snaps didnt like the look of this man but what realy freaked out Snaps was his voice, it sounded just like a creeper "yesssssssssss ssssssssssssssssire?" the man asked "Israphel you need to unleash the beast, the warrior is learning what he can realy do, and he is gaining more company, my brother warned me of the proficy that I was given, if he gains the whole army, we will fall, we will have to kill all of the men in the army, or else we will be in infinite war with these men." the other man replied. "Yessssssssss ssssssssssssssir but i will kill the two who are rightfully my target, correct ssssire?"

"Yes you shall get your chance"

"good because I have some unfinished buisssssssnesssss."

Snaps woke up with a start this time he was worried about his dream but there were other things to worry about, he heard Gamechap panicking " I-I-I SAY" he screamed, he heard arrows flying and Honeydews random girly scream, Tobys random yelling "AAAHHGGGG IM DEAD IM DEAD IM DEAD" Snaps grabbed his sword and ran out of the cave, something huge was nearbye he looked up and, He saw a flash of black and purple and then Snaps looked in the direction it went, right infront of him and BOOM a large black and purple dragon landed right infornt of him, the Enderdragon right infront of him, Snaps covered his face as the dragon got ready to blast Snaps into nonexistance.

**WUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER FTW NOW YOU GOTTA WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER :D but at least now this book is Michal Bay approved right? cause the explosion? oh well ill work on this next chapter extra fast 4 you guys and gals**


	6. EnderDragon battle

**Heya guys just saying, I told you I wasnt gonna be lazy this chapter I imediatly got started on it just for you guys, if anyone even cares (forever alone) but enough of me wasting valuble reading time, LETSA GO! OH btw I dont own Gamechap and Bertie.**

Snaps was sure there was no way out of this but then again he was Snaps, the boy with an Emerald sword. His eyes were still covered but then he felt a presence, and then SCHLINK ,he hit the ground hard he uncovered his face and saw another man standing where Snaps was ( AW CMON NOT ANOTHER MYSTE-) and he was wearing a very dark green hood and regular jeans, he had dagger which was in the side of the Dragons leg. The Dragon roared and flew a large distance before swooping back down towards them, just for the man to draw a bow and shoot with incredible acuracy and speed, by the time the man was out of arrows at least ten arrows were lodged in the dragons sides, but then Xephos ran in and passed a few arrows to the man so both fired arrows at the Dragon, meanwhile Toby And Dragon were looking for high ground so they strike at the Dragon with their weapons and Honeydew was hideing his pig before he would head into combat.

Snaps was impressed, The guy, who was shorter than Xephos but taller than Snaps by a longshot, had extream bow and arrow skill, he fired 2 arrows a second and Xephos was not even close to keeping up, meanwhile Toby was messing with Dragon (not the enderdragon one but the one thats in the good- guy group) about his name, only to be chased off the hill screaming " NOOO NOOOO NOOOOOO." Snaps was still astonished by the mans bow skill when he realized he should help so he picked up his sword and... realized his sword wouldnt help him now but he kept it out so he could navigate without dying. He ran into the battlefield to help out Gamechap and Bertie, the Tnt cannon was already out and Gamechap was in full armor. "Whats the report?" Snaps asked "The bally beast is fighting with one of the old divebomb twirl and-" "fire strategies!" Bertie interrupted. Snaps thanked the two for the info and then went to help Honeydew hide the pig, which seemed the easiest job at first, but it turned out to be realy hard, the pig was panicking, kicking and sqealing. When they finnaly got it to stay in a small leaf hut Snaps ran into battle.

Occasionaly, the Enderdragon would swoop down low enough for Snaps to attack, if the beast was going down, it would go down by arrow or by block of tnt. Snaps ran behind cover as fire exploded from the dragons mouth and onto the rock that Snaps was behind. Snaps ran from that rock and ran toward a tree, but then Snaps realized he had made a grave mistake. The tree was to far away for Snaps to reach in time. _BOOOOOOOM _the ground beneath Snaps exploded from the fireball sending Snaps through the air and on his back, he was flying realy high so he could see the whole battle field, Dragon chaseing Toby, Xephos and the Hooded man fireing arrows with extream accuracy, Gamechap and bertie... Snaps couldnt see them because he fell to fast. When he landed the dragon pinned Snaps with one of its front paws. Arrows bouncing off the Dragons skin, the beast opened its mouth so wide that Snaps could see the flames ariseing in the back of its mouth, the Dragon wanted to finish its job before killing the others. Snaps looked away so he wouldnt see it coming, but then he saw berties shoes lift off the ground and then land on a pressure plate, Snaps smiled as he heard "BERTIE YOU ABSOLUTE BUMBLEING BAFOON YOU CANT FIRE THAT, SNAPS IS RIGHT THERE!"

"Oh sorry old chap but it seems your your warning is a little late." Bertie apologized

tssssssssssssssssss _BOOOOOOM_

There was heat on the side the explosion came from, but other than that Snaps felt nothing, and then the weight of the Dragon collapsed ontop of him.

The group lifted the Dragon off of Snaps and helped him get up. Snaps looked at the newest instalment into their group, all Snaps could see was his mouth but the mouth was in a smirk and then he said "Glad to help, but i gotta go." Snaps then realized that the voice sounded around 12 or 13.

"WAIT" Snaps stopped the boy "we could use a little help, in fact we need all the help we can get, attacks like that keep getting worse, we are going to need you."

The boy then turned around and in a flash he got out his bow and armed it, arrow tip pointing at Snaps "Where are you from and why are you here"

"Im following this map I was given and Im from a Small village that is very far away from here." Snaps answered as calmly as possible

"What was with that Dragon?"

"me and my friends have no idea"

Then Dragon (person) yelled at Snaps "Don't answer another question!" Then he charged at the newer hooded boy. But as quick as lightning the boy shot the arrow at the ground and clothslined Dragon. And then the hooded boy reloaded his bow and asked "Can I see that map you mentioned" Snaps reached into his BACK POCKET and pulled out the map and gave it to the boy who reviewed it thuroughly not missing a single line, then he handed it back to Snaps. "Ok then your good to go." The Hooded boy said "Just remember Ill be everywhere and nowhere at the same time, you just cant see me." He looked down at Dragons knocked out body and then disapeared over the hill.

**YAY a new guy, another one of my real life friends has joined the picture, his charecter is based off the rangers from the **_**Rangers Aprentice **_**he didnt abandon them, he will be in the next chapter and the next one and the next one, and... you get it untill then, reader i bid you goodbye.**


	7. The eyes have it

**HEYA GUYS I just wanted to say that THE RANGER GUY IS NOT A BAD GUY, if you read the book series hes doing what a ranger would do (sorry if im not accurate on rangers, the guy who the ranger was based off of was not specific enough) **

Snaps, who was now fully relaxed decided to be useful and went toward the dead Dragons body. After a half hour (Snaps asked Gamechap the time) the whole Dragon was skinned, and then he cut out a jacket with his sword (like an outline that can be sewn together to make a jacket) and then he asked the Hooded boy for some string (yes i know how chapter 6 ended with him disapearing but he hung around) the reason Snaps asked the hooded boy was because every good bow-man would have extra string, and then he went to Dragon ( person not dead beast) to see if he had an assasins needle of some sort, luckily in the end he got everything he needed to make a dragon skin jacket, then he picked up two purple rocks and put them in the empty heads eye sockets and turned the dragons head into a hoodie, when it was all together he put on the jacket and the hoodie, then he realized how well it fitted, (me tailorsta) he didnt even know why he made the jacket, but he could tell he might need it, he showed it to his buddies, each individualy. Snaps showed it to Toby first. "hey look its a SnapDragon" Toby joked. Other than that everyone else just said "good job" or something like that.

After Snaps's brilliant tailorship he looked around the area where the group set up camp Honeydew decided to cut all the good meat off the Dragon and cook it into a Dragon and mushroom stew, he had made a cauldron out of some iron that he pulled out of his BACK POCKET (why do I use that joke over and over again? BECAUSE I CAN)meanwhile Gamechap and Bertie where bableing about whatever, and Toby was entertaining everybody else with his classic song "Diamond Sword" but instead of a diamond sword he crafted a wooden one and waved it around as he sang. Everything seemed nice, Snaps hoped they all knew that they are going to leave camp in a few days.

That night he had another dream, same room. Snaps looked around, avoided looking at the chair-sitters face and finnaly focused on two buff zombies, but they looked frightened."so, has the beast done its job? Or shall i have to _talk _to it's trainers?" these two zombies where clearly given smart brains somehow because they acted like human beings. One zombie nudged the other forward and backed up a few steps. "the *gulp* beast was slain" the zombie who was nudged replied.

"Am I hearing you right? Because I think I heard you say, the beast was slain."

"yes sir" the zombie moaned.

"So I _do _have to speak to its owners." the man mumbled, then as swift as lighting he got up from his chair, but Snaps knew what was happening so he looked directly at the mans face, he didn't exactly want to see the so called "talk", but he didnt wake up, and he finnaly saw the mans face. It looked ordinary exept his eyes had nothing, they glowed pure white. Snaps screamed, it was not the man who scarred him, it was what in his hand, a blood red sword. Snaps reached for his sword, which reluctantly was in his dreams with him. But then what Snaps was seeing got blurry and then, he woke up.

The tent he was sleeping in had a faint green glow in it, but other than that it was pure black from the night. He looked at his sword, he has never seen it glow before. He reached out and grabbed It, he felt a searing pain and dropped it imediatly, the sword was burning hot. He stared at it and then _FLASH _bright green light he felt a sensation around him and then he felt himself land on solid rock. He looked around, he was in a different place, no not different were his dreams were takeing place. He was scared now it looked worse than it did in the dreams, there were redstone torches lighting up the room. He had his sword in his hand somehow but his grip around it was firm. He ran towards where the door was in his dream, and sure enough it was there. When he left the room he found himself in a hallway, this definatly was not a dream. He was fully aware of what was going on. As he ran down the hallway he looked through windows, on the other side was litteral heck. Lava pouring everywhere, fire burning infinatly on red rocks. He approched an iron door that was opened by a lever. He was holding his sword so he knew there was nothing bad behind it but as he was about to open it his sword flashed and teleported him back into his tent, but this time he was surrounded by his friends, all of them with startled looks on their faces. The lighting told him it was day time "Hey guys, I had the wierdest dream last night, I was in this-"

"Snaps" Xephos interrupted "you where gone for two days"

**GASP gone for two days? I decided people have been added to quickly so I did a more reavealing chapter, oh well not that bad of a cliff hanger, its better than Mark of Athenas ending "Percy *cough* taurterus* thanks for reading! leave suggestions on who should appear next.**


	8. The beginning of the end

**Snaps is learning more and more about the oncoming threat and His sword has been doing wierd things latly but now, ch 8 begins**

Snaps had a hard time believing that he had disapeared for two days when the amount of time he was in that small building was a matter of minutes. As it turned out the group had been moving during the two days Snaps was gone following the map. Everyone was packing when Snaps's sleeping body appeared next to the campfire, where they moved Snaps into a tent and woke him up. Snaps guessed that when he was about to open the door he fainted and his sword teleported him back. A wild guess but that was all Snaps had, so he stuck with that.

When Xephos pointed out where they were on the map, Snaps was amazed how far they traveled in two days. They where only a few miles away from their destination, Snaps was asking questions left and right, like "how did you travel so far in two days" or "what did you encounter along the way?." apparently they were moving the whole day on the first day Snaps was gone, and the entire journy for those two days was pretty smooth.

The group kept going, with only a few more miles to go. Snaps could feel sweet destiny as he got closer to the ending of his journy. When suddenly he heard a noise a short distance away, he turned toward everyone else, none of them were talking. Not even Gamechap. "We should go check out the noise" Snaps said in his best commander voice, and then he lead the group toward the noise.

After about a minute of wandering the noise stopped. There was a pond nearby so Snaps went to see if there was any dead bodys floating on top. No luck, but it was full of squids. GameChap wispered to Snaps "be very respectful or youll anger the god of all squids Squiddington, follow my-" but he didn't finish his senctance because out of the sky someone wearing a jet-pack zoomed into the water, he was holding a golden sword and Snaps heard him yell "CRAP YOU SQUIDS (sorry cant have him say the actual thing or else it counts as language.) _SPLASH_ Then something even more unexpected happened the squids actualy started screaming "NO NOT THE BUTTER, NOOOOOO "and the man killed all the squids, then he flew out with his golden sword. "HA, I have killed the last of the squids, even the most powerful of them all." the man said with joy in his voice. Gamechap and Bertie looked like they were going to faint but then Gamechap was mad. "How dare you, you bally cad I shall avenge the squids by smiting you with the golden sword of justice!" The man to Gamechap "what did you say? did you say the forbidden word?" Then he pulled out his own golden sword."Because its pronounced butter not _golden _, and also the squids are evil, and i must kill you because you are on thier side." Snaps didnt like the sound of that so he got out his own sword, The Ranger got out his bow, which never misses. Toby got out his double murder axes and Dragon, looked confused at first but then he copied everyone else. Xephos and Honeydew got out a bow and stone axe. "I wouldnt do that if i were you" Snaps taunted "Drop the _butter _sword and explain yourself"

Good news: The new guy was named Sky and he joined Snaps's group ( I was to lazy to think of something)

Bad news: Sky and GameChap didnt see eye to eye.

The group finnaly traveld to the destination, all there was was a button on a rock, Snaps was hopeing that it wouldnt blow up as he pushed it. It didnt, instead it made a white flash and the whole world around him disapeard.

When the white flash ended Snaps was in a large room, he landed on the ground with grace, so did everyone else. Exept Dragon, he landed face first on the ground. There was a small door at the end of the hallway, Snaps ran towards it hopeing that it wasnt a trap, he looked back and saw that everyone else was hesitating. "Well come on then, we will finnaly find out what this sword means." but no-one moved at all, they were frozen. Snaps was startled a little but he had to find out what the sword ment so he pressed on. He found it funny how Dragon's face was buried in the ground and he looked like a statue. He entered a hallway, then a pang of fear hit Snaps, this was the exact hallway he was in two days ago, he ran down it to find the small room at the end of it, and sure enough the door was there. He opened it and saw the swivel chair turned away from him. "finnaly your here" the man said "You took forever, but now I can seal your fate myself." The chair turned reavelaing his face. His eyes glowed pure white. "you see i know what you have been doing, i sent that dragon after you and you killed it with your _friends_." The way the man said friends sent a shudder down Snaps's back. Snaps drew his sword and pointed it at the man. "what do you want from me" Snaps calmly replied. The man laughed coldly "I want your weapon." Snaps was not stupid "Why should i give it to you?"

"Because if you value you your life it would be smart to listen."

"Over my dead body"

The man wasnt so confident now, but then he regained his confidence "I can't just kill you directly that would take the fun out of confirming imortality, so ill make a bet, if you can make it past my army and slay me, well duh ill be dead and you can escape. I'll unfreeze your friends to help you out, but i doubt you can make it past everything." Snaps didn't understand the part about confirming imortality, then again he was having a hard time comprehending what was going on. Snaps felt a huge erge to take the bet, he couldnt resist. He accepted the bet. "Good, it begins." Snaps was covered in a wave of red and then he reapered on a red ground. He looked around Infront of him was his friends, they all looked at Snaps, all of them with thier jaws dropped. Snaps realized they wern't looking at him, they were looking at something behind him, Snaps turned slowly to see the most terrifying sight ever. A whole army of monsters, like the entire persian army amount, ghasts waiting for them to go in range. Creepers in back skeletons on front, Zombies in full armor wielding swords every mob in a specific place. What seemed like miles away Snaps saw a tower with a spiral stair case around it, with two specs on it one white with two smaller glowing red dots and another with brown hair and glowing white eyes. Suddenly a smaller tower erupted from the ground and the white spec jumped off the first one onto the secound one. Then the mans voice boomed from somewhere saying "I Herobrine command my army to obliterate these fools!" and just like that the whole army charged toward Snaps and the gang. They all got out their weapons and right before the battle Snaps could only utter "Oh...Sweet...Notch"

**And so begins. the end Herobrine has unleashed full forces and now no-one else will join the group now because this is the finnal battle and to make it epic its gotta be this small army, so enjoy the wait for ch 9 and hope I do good. **


	9. The battle of millions

**BLAH, on with ch 9**

Snaps only had to say the words "Get me to the main tower, and show no mercy." for the group to get the picture. They ran into the giant wall of monsters. Snaps was getting scences left and right, his mind was saying ZOMBIE FOUR O CLOCK or JUMP TO THE RIGHT TO AVOID ARROW. He was eventualy faceing five zombies at once. One tackled at Snaps but ran into another zombie. Snaps sucker punched one and decapitated it. Then his brain went CREEPER 6 O CLOCK.. Snaps turned around and jumped back. The creeper exploded and killed the zombies but didnt leave a scratch on Snaps. He looked around to help a friend, Toby was a better fighter than Snaps expected. He chopped both arms off one zombie and kicked it in the chest. Snaps looked at Gamechap. He heard him yell "Get back here you scared cad!" Snaps plunged himself back into battle. Slicing up zombies and disarming skeletons as he went.

**Rangers point of view.**

Ranger looked around for Snaps, if only they could have planned a stratedgy before running in like complete idiots. No matter, Ranger was firing arrows with ease, none ever missed their target. He aimed at a creeper behind to zombies that where targeting him. _BOOM _the zombies went flying. He was at a high place but his dark cloak prevented him from being spotted. He looked over the battle field. No sign of Snaps or anyone else, so now he looked for an explosion and waited. Big explosion=Bertie was clearly there. Small explosion= Go to the site and help out whoever is there. Finnaly he saw a small explosion. He got out two knives and ran into battle unseen.

**Honeydews point of view.**

He chopped the legs off a skeleton and the whole thing fell apart as it hit the ground. He looked at Xephos who had turned his turned his bow sideways, bent the end with ease and turned it into lazer gun. "We can't fight them forever!" Honeydews gruff dwarven voice yelled over the roaring of monsters. Just as he said that Something exploded from the ground. A wither Xephos exclaimed and Dragon appeard. "HEY DUDE, You know whats FUNNY?" Honeydew moaned "What?"

"one of those STUPID zombies gave me that skull and told me to put it on the gollem thingy over there, and now we got this BOSS guy on our side" The wither threw a skull at them and all three of them jumped out of the way. "Yeah" Xephos said sarcasticly "Hes gonna help us A LOT" and all of them charged at the wither, ready for a fight.

**Skys point of view**

Sky flew around with his BUTTER sword, ghast's shooting fireballs at him, But Sky dodged with grace in mid air Then he flew up to a ghast and stabed it all around it until it stoped screaming and fell to the ground hundreds of feet below, crushing hundreds of mobs beneath its body. Skyflew to the next ghast, dodgeing fire balls as he went. He knew he couldn't do this alone. He pulled out his phone and sent his quardenents to command center. And then he ran into the ghast knocking it out of the sky.

**BACK TO SNAPS :D**

Snaps was having a little trouble. Zombies had him surrounded, all of them with full armor and iron swords, all Snaps had for armor was his leather hat that was dyed blue. Snaps raised his sword and charged forward towards one that was in full butter armor, he kicked it back and cut off both its arms. Then Snaps remembered The wave attack, he wanted to try something. He jumped as high as he could and stabbed the ground. The ground made a wave around Snaps, launching everything around him into the air. Then Ranger jumped over the wave while shooting zombies in mid air. "how is it going, Snaps?" He asked, Shooting a skeleton, "I'm doing fantastic thanks for asking." Snaps replied as he chopped a creeper in half. This kept going to the point where most of the monsters lost interest in Snaps and the Ranger. But they Didn't lose interest, They were running from something. Snaps looked in the opposite direction the zombies were running. A wither was flying through the air throwing its explosive skulls everywhere."We gotta see if any of our friends are over there." Snaps exclaimed. And before Ranger could decline Snaps ran toward the wither. He made a wave appear in the ground to make way. Snaps finnaly saw Honeydew Xephos and Dragon doing whatever they could to do some damage to it. Ranger followed Snaps and at the sight of the wither he started fireing arrows like mad. Snaps got out his sword and waited for the wither to get low enough. After a couple secounds, the wither activated its arrow proof shield and got itself into melee range. Snaps got an idea "Everyone! grab onto it!" They all did so, with caution, exept Ranger, he did this as commanded. As if he knew exactly what Snaps was planning. Dragon nearly fell off. Snaps was on top of the wither's head and then he grabbed it and turned it to the expected the wither flew in that direction.

**Skys point of view**

Sky was wondering where backup was when suddenly, _BOOOOOM_, "thats them" Sky said to himself, because at that moment the Sky Army had caused a portal to appear in the battle field and more than a million army members burst out of it, a perfect army to face the Monster army. They all weilded Butter Swords. Then his general, named Furry wearing her blue and white ninja dress as always with her blue blue and black scarf and to top it off headphones and water sword and Ice bow, appeared to help Sky with the ghasts. Her firey temper would be perfect for this occasion. "Thank you Furry, help me out with these Ghasts" But as he said this a Nether Dragon appeared, Bursting out of a netherrack wall. Furry looked as if she was going to scream with rage as She got out her water blade and charged toward it, Sky groaned and followed, he was not exactly in the mood to fight a Dragon.

**BACK TO SNAPS **

Snaps watched as a Epic battle raged below, and two dots were flying through the air fighting a Firey, flying dragon. Toby looked at the Human Dragon and back at the flying one and couldn't help but laugh. They were half a football field away from the towers, Snaps watched the battle below, Gamechap and Bertie were cheering them on as they were sitting on one of the withers arms. Snaps laughed as loud as he could. And Thats when the man with the blank eyes noticed them, he was clearly enraged by this, so then he pointed his blood red sword at the wither and yelled "FIRE!" and tnt exploded inside the tower, launcing more tnt to Snaps, and thats when the author decided to put the Story into Snaps's First Person perspective.

AANND this is where I realy messed up. We are officaialy caught up, and now i'm now going to die because a simple laugh of pride, I wish I could say I bravly Jumped off the wither and everyone followed. But that would be lieing. Im going to go back to secound person view. (narrator following one person at a time but dosn't use words like I or me).

Snaps and the group fell and crash landed next to the small tower. Luckily Everyone was still alive. Snaps got up along with everyone else. Dragon was looking at the small tower intently. Then he got out his hidden blades and Started climbing it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Snaps yelled "IM GOING TO KILL THE GUY THATS UP HERE!" Dragon yelled back. Snaps told everyone exept Ranger to fight all monsters in the area, then he told Ranger to get out his knives and start climbing the tower, Snaps got out his own sword and started following Dragon, who was already half way up the tower. Dragon eventualy disapeared over the top of the tower, after a few secounds of climbing they heard a clang and and a snake like voice exclaim. When Snaps And Ranger reached the top, they saw Dragon Standing in the center of the tower and Israphel standing on the edge. Dragon ran toward Israphel and attempted tackle him off the edge. Only for Israphel to side-step and say "NOPE" and send Dragon off the edge by shoving the back of Dragon's head with one hand toward the edge, succesfully causing Dragon to fall to his death. Snaps realy didnt care because Dragon didn't do much anyway. Then Israphel looked at Snaps and Ranger, and then he noticed Ranger's bow. "Sssssay, you have a bow, care for a to-the-death duel?" Israphel said, in a make you skin crawl fasion. Ranger got out his bow and arrow. Israphel looked at Snaps. "You tell ussssssssssssss when to draw." Snaps didn't like the sound of this but he watched, both had their bows and arrows ready, Israphel steped away from the edge five paces, so did Ranger because Ranger just got up to the top of the tower waiting for Snaps to yell "Draw!" but Snaps was hoping that Ranger knew what he was doing, So Snaps waited five more secounds before he yelled "DRAW!", fast a lightning Ranger and Israphel loaded thier bows and fired, Ranger jumped to the Side and Israphel tried to dodge as well, but it was to late, Rangers arrow pierced Israphel's knee. Israphel collapsed on one leg. Ranger ran forward jumped over israphels head then grabed it and Tossed Israphels whole body over the edge.

**Israphel is now dead, YAY. I dont realy have anything to say exept for this ahem... I HOPE YOUR HAPPY FURRY! **


	10. Snaps vs Herobrine

Snaps was impressed with how Ranger killed Israphel, but within moments two figures flew toward them. One was Sky and the other was a girl wearing a blue and white outfit. "Snaps meet Furry, Furry meet Snaps" Sky said rather quickly. "NOW JUMP" Furry yelled. And a Nether Dragon swooped toward them. Snaps looked at Herobrines tower. Snaps needed to stop this war. Snaps ran towards it and jumped. His sword stabbed into the wall. He began to climb, as he did he heard a loud crash. The Dragon had crashed into the tower Snaps was on secounds before. _I sure hope the others are ok _Snaps thought to himself. Then he climbed more, the tower was VERY tall, this could take a while. He continued climbing, the same procces, Stab wall, pull self up, find foothold and hand hold, then do this again. Eventually Snaps had made it to the top. Herobrine was Standing there, with his blood red sword drawn, pointed right at Snaps's face. "It would be a shame if I killed you this easy." Herobrine taunted. Then again, this tower is not near big enough to fight to the death. Herobrine tilted his sword and a red flash appeared causing both of them to teleport into a large room. Herobrine was on one side and Snaps was on the other. Snaps realized what was going on. They were going to duel western style. Judging by that lazer that Herobrine shot out of his sword, Snaps had very little chance. Snaps nervously put his hands in his pockets, he felt something round. A enderpearl, this could be usefull. Snaps with sword already out, pointed it at Herobrine, "Your move"

Herobrine laughed maniacly and then swiped at the air, an arch of flame flew out of the sword. Snaps was caught off gaurd so he could only think the word DODGE. He jumped to the side and the arch of flames hit the wall behind him. Snaps couldn't help but feel usless. He racked his brain for what he could do with his sword. The only thing he knew he could do was the ground wave. He jumped up in the air and stabed the ground. The wave got directed toward Herobrine but he avoided it with ease. Herobrine laughed. Herobrine pointed his blade at Snaps and it began to glow. Snaps reached in his back pocket desperatly. He found his enderdragon skin coat. He pulled it out and put it on. He figured it might be fire proof. A beam of flame went flying toward Snaps. He pulled the coat over his face. He felt a little heat from the beam but other than that, nothing. He lowered his coat and looked at Herobrine, Snaps loved how Herobrines face had changed. Snaps said the most taunting thing he could think of. "Thanks for the dragon skin bro." Snaps laughed and then realized something, all Herobrines projectiles were useless. Herobrine was either reading his mind or thinking the same thing because he was mad now. "ENOUGH! We will fight for real!." and then he raised his hand and lowered it, clearly lowering a force field of some kind. Herobrine charged at Snaps. Snaps decided it would be smart to copy him. Herobrine lunged, Snaps parried. Herobrines sword seemed to have the same abilitys as Snaps's. Snaps blocked Herobrines blade. He was having a hard time thinking of what can be used against Herobrine. "Don't even bother on trying to find my weakness." Herobrine laughed. It was clear that Herobrine could read Snaps's mind. Snaps couldn't think, due to the fact that he had to fight. Eventualy Snaps relied completly on his sword. He mindlessly obeyed what his sword told him. The emerald sword was one of the few things Herobrine didn't have. Wait, what Herobrine DIDN'T have! Snaps finnaly paid attention to what he was doing, Herobrine had backed off for a secound. Snaps could see on Herobrines face that he read Snaps's mind and Herobrine didn't like that plan.

Snaps laughed, he had a load of things that Herobrine didn't have. Snaps had a very childish mind so he would be able to think in childhood memorys so Herobrine wouldn't know what he was about to do. Snaps ran at Herobrine, he was thinking about jack and the bean stalk. Step one: up the bean stalk. He ran toward Herobrine and jabbed at him, as planned Herobrine thought he knew what Snaps was going to do. But NOPE. Snaps faked him out, and sliced Herobrines side. Step two Confronting the Giant, Herobrine was having a hard time fighting with his side wound. Step 4: The Golden Goose. He knocked back Herobrine and got out the enderpearl. And finnaly step 5: the bean stalk falls down, He threw the enderpearl in the air and it hit the roof. Snaps slammed into the roof, It hurt a little but then he then fell toward Herobrine. STAB. Snaps had closed his eyes, he didn't want to see what Herobrine would look like with a Emerald sword in his face. But when Snaps opened his eyes Herobrine was gone and on the ground there was nothing but Herobrines Sword. Snaps looked around. Herobrine was not in sight. Snaps picked up Herobrines sword with caution. Suddenly a white flash appeared and a man with a black beard a cape and a brown shirt with grey pants appeared. Notch, in the living flesh.

Apparently, Notch sent one of his messangers to drop off the sword and cast an aura around it that would attract Snaps to it in the morning, the sword was ment for Snaps to learn its ability's and become guardian of Minecraftia. To lead Snaps's "army of friends." the oracle wasn't specific at all because it would ruin the fun (derp with it). Basically the author is going to make sequels.(FORGET THE FORTH WALL). Snaps loved the news. He was going to become a defender of minecraftia. Then, Notch told the bad news. Snaps was going to loose some of his friends along the way. Some in unexpected ways. Notch then laughed in a jolly way. "Ok young warrior, time to go back to your friends, we will meet again." Then he raised his arm and pointed it at Snaps and teleported Snaps back to his pals.

Snaps appeared next to what was Herobrines tower. It was now a pile of rubble. Snaps looked around and saw that all the monsters had fallen. Ranger was standing on top of the largest chunk of rubble. He smiled when he saw Snaps. Snaps then looked at Honeydew who was doing a happy dwarven jig. Xephos had started firing gunpowder covered arrows into the air for fireworks. It seemed so happy at the moment. Then he heard Notch's voice say in his head "raise your sword." Snaps trusted Notch and did so. It caused a green flash. When they appeared again, they were in Snaps's home village. Snaps looked around and saw that all of his friends were there. Snaps was finnaly home, and the others now had a better place to live, and a sapling. Snaps looked around, saplings were planted everywhere. Furry was holding a fiery red dragon pelt over her shoulder, sky had clearly sent his army home. Everyone was happy. The world was now perfect. Trees everywhere. Honeydew somehow had his pig with him again. For Some reason, Ranger had disappeared, Snaps knew Ranger probably knew that his job there was done and that they would meet again. Everything seemed fine. But judging by what notch said, the world will need warriors, and as long as it does, Snaps will be there.

Fin.

**Thank you, thank you. I appreciate it. There is more to come just not for a while. **

**Credits**

**Main story and plot: Snaps10**

**Idea for Ranger: Co-writer.(He doesn't have a username yet) **

**Idea for Dragon: Some random moron**

**Idea for Furry : Kitty and furry**

**All the other charecters: Snaps10 (forever alone)**

**Words from the main author "Derp, Muffins"**

**Words from co-writer "One does not simply brake an arm"**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks.**


End file.
